


Girl Next Door

by KeyBlack



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: A really short fic divided into parts, F/F, Fluff, and also I'm bored, attempted humour, just because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyBlack/pseuds/KeyBlack
Summary: Byulyi's attempts to propose her neighbour





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SUPPORT WHITE WIND!!  
> LOVE MAMAMOO!!

_“Hey…”_

_“Yes?”_

_“My name is Moon Byulyi”_

_“I’m Kim Yongsun”_

_“Gosh… You are so cute…”_

_“???”_

_“—I want to be together with you”_

_“Of course?”_

_“You will??!!”_

_“???... You basically live beside my house.”_


	2. Chapter 2

_“Marry me?”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Would you marry me?”_

_“Byul-ah, —we both are female!”_

_“I don’t care. I love you!”_

_“What?”_

_“I don’t care what people said! Would you marry me?”_

_“Are you crazy? We—”_

_“I’m crazily in love with you.”_

_“WE.ARE.A.FREAKING.ELEMENTARY.STUDENTS.DAMNIT.BYUL-AH”_


	3. Chapter 3

_“I LOVE YOU YONG! MY ONE AND ONLY SUN!”_

_“—what the—”_

_“MY ONLY SOURCE OF HAPPINESS IN THIS WORLD”_

_“SShhtt! Stop it damnit—”_

_“I LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EV—eruvoahyra”_

_“MOON BYUL YI!”_

_“…—but I need the world to know how I love you—”_

_“YES I KNOW!! BUT NOT INSIDE A CROWDED TRAIN DAMNIT”_


	4. Chapter 4

_“So, now that we are older, would you marry me, Kim Yongsun?”_

_“—Byul-ah”_

_“You are still my one and only sun.”_

_“—Byul…”_

_“I don’t want you to leave me alone, because I am nothing without my life—”_

_“—Byu—”_

_“That is why, when you leave me, I feel my world scattered.”_

_“…”_

_“I am asking you again, —would you marry me?”_

_“…can you please get out of the toilet? I need to focus on defecate.”_


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh wow, Yong—I can’t believe it has been twenty five years since I meet you…”

“Oh? Really?”

“Yeah—I remember you are my first crush!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! And also— I remember asking you to marry me out of blue…”

“Oh… How could never I forget about that…”

“Wow… Time flies so fast…”

“…yeah…”

“Congratulation on your wedding by the way”

“…”

“Whoever the person is, —they are really lucky to have you…”

“…—Byul-ah…”

“I hope you are happy, Yongsun…—and I—oh…I really wished… They make you feel truly special…”

“Sighed, —this dumbass… We’ve been married for two years for goddess sake!”

“Sniff…I love you my sun…”

“Dumbass… Of course I love you too…”


	6. Chapter 6

“Yong…”

“…”

“OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SHRINKING!”

“gogo…bebe…??”

“OH MY GOD! YOU ARE AGING BACKWARDS!!”

“mama…moo…?”

“OH MY GOD! WHAT SHOULD I DO??! MY WIFE IS SHRINKING AND AGING BACKWARDS!!!”

“…”

“oh no… what kind of witchcraft is this?”

“…”

“Yong…sniff…I love you… please.. —comeback…”

“…”

“—I swear to Goddess! If on—”

“—Byul… what the fuck are you doing with our daughter…”


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh shit, Wheein-ah!"

"What?"

"There she comes!"

"Who?"

"Remember I've told you once about the stalker few days ago?"

"Which one?"

"I've told you! The girl who'll always following me behind!"

"...unnie..."

"Oh shit shit shit... I think I'm gonna die.."

"..."

"Tell Yong, I love her..."

"..."

"Good bye Wheein-ah, I wished for you weight growth..."

"...unnie, that is Yongsun unnie..."


	8. Chapter 8

_"They won't let me go inside..."_

_"What did they say?"_

_"They've seen us together..."_

_"Then?"_

_"They said, because we both female, we can't join them..."_

_"..."_

_"I just wanted the world to treat us as equals"_

_"..."_

_"Yong... Are you angry?"_

_"OF COURSE!"_

_"ーwhaー"_

_"THAT'S THE BOY'S TOILET, DAMNIT BYUL!"_

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Yong..."

"..Yeah..?"

"Do you remember years ago, I've a neighbour?"

"..which one?"

"The girl with dimple that dumped her girlfriend in the park, only for her to comeback fifteen minutes later and beg for apology from the dumped girl?"

"...what about her?"

"I remember their face are freaking ugly from crying... That's cute.. Also, I heard they are married years later..."

"Wait? Are you talking about Wheein or we are talking about us?"

"Wait?? That was us?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOGOBEBE RELEASE GAYS OH MY GOD DON'T FORGET TO SUPPORT WHITE WIND 😭😭😭
> 
> OUR GAYS DESERVED THEIR TOM BROWN AND GUCCI MORE THAN US PEASANTS
> 
> Lol, I'm kidding, you gays just as precious as kimchi in kimchi fried rice..

_"Byul-ah..."_

  
_"Yes?"_

  
_"Do you remember when my first boyfriend dump me, and I went home ugly crying?"_

  
_"lol, wassup with sudden nostalgia?"_

  
_"Just answer me damnit..."_

  
_"Yeah?"_

  
_"Or, do you remember when you found me after I got lost in the woods?"_

  
_"ーstill ugly cryiーouch.."_

  
_"And... Do you remember when I tried to cut you off completely out of my life?"_

  
_"..."_

  
_"..."_

  
_"...yeah.. That was the harshest time in my life..."_

  
_"I'm sorry..."_

  
_"...that's okay... It's all in the past, Yong.."_

  
_"..."_

  
_"..."_

  
_"Moon Byulyi..."_

  
_"Kim Yongsun~"_

  
_"..sigh..."_

  
_"lol, what?"_

  
_"Thank you for always be my side..."_

  
_"mmm..."_

  
_"Thank you for not giving up on me.."_

  
_"...yeah?"_

  
_"Thank you for everything..."_

  
_"...okay?"_

  
_"I-...Would you like to be the place that I can rest my heart for eternity?"_

  
_"..."_

  
_"..."_

  
_"...wow, I can't believe this... Finally after these years my greasiness finally rubbing you off..."_

  
_"...byul-ah..."_

  
_"..what?"_

  
_"..."_

  
_"Oh? You are waiting for your answer?"_

  
_"..."_

  
_"Yong.. Why did you even ask? Remember I told you, I'll never let you go?"_

  
_"...yeah?"_

  
_"It's a yes, yeba. IT'S A YES.. *sobs*"_

 

 

 

"After that, your Mama went on another ugly crying, and that's the fourth time.."

  
"Is there the fifth, Mommy?"

  
"The day when you were born was the fifth, my little girl.."

  
"What are you guys talking about?"

  
"We were talking about you, mama"

  
"ーyeah, we wereーYong, can you sit on another place instead of my lap?"

  
"And would you like to telling me the story, my sweetheart?"

  
"No, actually weーouch..."


	11. 4 Season - Spring

 

“Moon Byulyi.. come on, open the door...”

“I'm sorry Yong, you know I can't... _Sniff_..You've an important meeting today..”

“I'm worried about you...”

“I don’t want you to catch my cold.”

“I don’t care… Now, open the damn door, Byul-ah…”

“You can't afford to miss them! You've been preparing this for two months!”

“I'm more worried about you..”

“It is okay..I'm getting better... _Sniff_ …”

“—but..."

“No, Yong… Just go. My fever would be go down once you finished... _Snort_ ”

“…”

“I told you, don’t worry about me.”

“Sigh…”

“ _Sniff_ , So… I’ll meet you at six?”

“Yeah… I’ll try to take early leave.”

“…also—I’m craving for samgyetang…”

“Okay…I’ll leave your porridge on the table, —make sure you take the medicine afterwards?”

“ _Snort_ ”

“Sigh”

“I love you, Yong”

“—this moron…”

“ _Sniff_ ”

“I love you too…”

 

 


	12. 4 Season - Summer

“So…Now that we are here—what do you want to do, unnie?”  
“Let’s go to the beach…”  
“…you two go, —I’ll crush at local café instead…”  
“Wait, what?”  
“—I don’t want to go there… It’s so hot…”  
“…”  
“No, Byul-ah… Let’s we went together.”  
“Yong unnie, I told you, just go. I’ll be waiting nearby.”  
“…”  
“Nope, let’s go together…”  
“I don’t want to”  
“…”  
“We are literally two street away from the beach!”  
“—yeah, but it is hot!”  
“It’s a beach damnit. Of course it is hot!”  
“…”  
“—and I told you two to have fun! I’ll be waiting inside nearby café!”  
“But we have to go together!”  
“…”  
“I don’t want to…”  
“Sigh…”  
“…”  
“Let’s go.”  
“Don’t want.”  
“…”  
“Let’s go.”  
“No…”  
“Okay fine! We are not going then.”  
“I told you! You two go! I’ll be fine!”  
“We are just freaking close with the beach, but sure! We won’t going there then.”  
“Just go!”  
“You are not going, then I won’t.”  
“…”  
“Fine, don’t go then!”  
“Fine!”  
“Sure! Fine!”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“—unnie… I’m hungry…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…—alright then, Wheein-ah, what do you want?”  
“Err… Pizza?”  
“Alright, Pizza then.”  
“Alright.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“—are you two still fighting?”  
“No—”  
“sigh”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I can't help to think about moonsun's petty fight for this chapter..


	13. 4 Season - Autumn

 

“I’m back…”

“Welcome home, Yong…”

“Wow, what is this smells?”

“I made us persimmon pie…”

“Really??”

“—yeah, my mom sent us couple of boxes since they are in season right now.”

“Wow… Your mom is the best…”

“She also sent us pumpkin and pear…”

“—wow… okay... that’s… a lot…”

“—I know…”

“Might as well to share them with the girls?”

“Sure…”

“I’ll call your mom to send her my regards then… Do you want a peach tea?”

“Umm… —about that—I actually make us a pumpkin spice latte—you want any?”

“—that might even better.”

“Well, we’ve got a lot of them, you know…”

“—you are the best, you know that?”

“Not even ten minutes ago, you said my mom is the best…”

“Silly… —I love you…”

“Hmmm… I love you too…”

 

 


	14. 4 Season - Winter

“…what are you doing?...”

“I need a moment,”

“—wha—?”

“—let me sink myself in the beauty of universe..”

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t know…staring at the most gorgeous angel in this world maybe?”

“…Byul-ah.. It’s still eight in the morning…urgh—”

“—yeah?”

“…why don’t we go back to sleep?”

“Just a moment.”

“—I’m cold…—”

“Okay”

“—hmm…”

“Yong… your baby hair is tickling my neck…”

“…hmmm… problem?”

“—absolutely not, ma’am”

“…”

“I love you…”

“I know, I love you too…”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hyejin-ah, don't you know the "B" in my wife's name stand for boobies?"

"What? Really?"

"You don't know? It's an old news ya know"

".whoa..-wait... wait a minute.. Unnie... there isn't any "B" in "Kim Yongsun", tho..."

"-exactly..."

 

"MOON BYULYI I HEARD THAT"

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bored that instead of putting this into one post of Fermata series, I make a new post with several chapter..  
> I am sorry, bear with me....


End file.
